1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fastener apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved concrete fastener wherein the same permits temporary securement of a wooden plate member to an underlying concrete substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastener apparatus, and particularly concrete fasteners, are available in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has directed the fastener organizations for a relatively permanent association of various portions in concrete fabrication. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantages of the prior art by utilizing a concrete fastener structure configured for subsequent removal. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,079 to Temple utilizing stacked head portions, wherein the top portion is configured with a weakening groove between the top and bottom head portion to permit removal of the top head portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,729 to Morte provides for a nail member with spaced heads, with a shank therebetween to enable spacing of a structural member in a spaced relationship relative to the bottom head portion of the nail organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 767,520 to Hurd provides for a nail construction with a shank, including a tapered lower end and a head member providing a projection head overlying the head member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,508 to Schroeder, et al., provides for a nail construction, including a fluted member for use in dry wall construction, wherein the fluted head includes webs directed downwardly from the head adjacent the shank of the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,335 to Riedel, et al., sets forth a corrugated nail fastener wherein the shank extends above a concave flange, wherein the flange is positioned to secure a corrugated plate over a support surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved concrete fastener wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of application into a concrete support surface, as well as effectiveness in construction to enable subsequent removal of the fastener and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.